Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mechanical connecting link for tow straps or pintle hitches. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular quick release mechanical connecting link for tow straps or pintle hitches.
Related Art
Mechanical connecting links for tow straps, chains, heavy duty wires, pintle hitches, etcetera, require many, often competing, functions. As in many designs, in order to maximize the functionality of one operation there is often a concomitant reduction in the functionality of another operation.
For example, in order to prevent structural failure of the mechanical connecting link during heavy loads, it is preferable to rigidly secure the components making up the mechanical connecting link such that they do not disengage. This is, for example, accomplished via a “press fit” or a threaded screw. However, in order to more effectively and efficiently handle multiple tow straps engaging the mechanical connecting link during complex pulling scenarios, it is preferable to have a mechanical connecting link with quick release components.
Additionally, in order to complement the various tow straps, and the various positions/angles they assume during heavy loads, it is preferable to have differently structured connector components making up the mechanical connecting link. For example, in a common dual shackle embodiment, the first “horseshoe” component, which receives the primary pulling force from a single or first pulling tow strap or from multiple first towing straps or from a pintle hitch, may be constructed to handle the force, and to prevent abrasion/resistance damage to the tow strap loop. The second “horseshoe” component, which engages with a secondary or multiple secondary tow straps, may be constructed to hold the secondary tow straps at certain specific positions and/or angles, and to handle their tension. It is also preferable to construct the “horseshoe” components identically in order to more effectively and efficiently machine the components of the mechanical connecting link. This also makes it easier for a user to assemble the mechanical connecting link whenever it is disassembled and jumbled with various other components.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a mechanical connecting link that can balance these competing functions. Accordingly, there is now provided with this disclosure an improved mechanical connecting link for tow straps and pintle hitches effectively overcoming the aforementioned difficulties and longstanding problems inherent in the art. These problems have been solved in a simple, convenient, and highly effective way by which to construct a mechanical connecting link for tow straps.